


A Prince's Special Gift

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Shot, F/M, Furry, M/M, Nipple Licking, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A maid servant started off her Prince's day with the usual routine, but the routine became  difficult as she went into heat for the first time, then things go downhill as her friend catches on to her problem





	A Prince's Special Gift

“Good morning Prince Taten.” I said as I saw him in his bed still.

Taten moaned into his pillow, then placed his pillow on top of his head, making me smile as I loved it when he act like a child when he doesn't want to wake up.

“Sire everyone is expecting you to wake on your birthday.” I said.

“And if I don't.” He asked.

“Then I was order to get you out of bed.” I said.

He didn't move, making me sigh as he went back to sleep. I walked to him and grabbed his arm.

“Ignore my dad's orders.” He whined.

“I can't do that sire.” I said as I pulled him to his feet.

I gasped as I saw his pants were off, making me stare at his yellow green eyes. His ears fold back with nervousness, then he looked down slowly and whined as he saw my problem.

“Why do I keep doing that.” He whined as he turn to his bed, making his long tail hit my leg. I flinched as my eyes locked on his tiny orange fur ass, making my groin heat up.

“That's summer for you.” I said. 

I forced my eyes to move to the floor as he turned around, giving me a view of his orange and white furred two inch feline sheath in the corner of my eyes. I felt myself getting wet in the groin, making me freeze in fear as I thought I wet myself with the nervousness.

“Kashina please don't fear me for my mistake.” He whined as he put on his underwear. “I want you as my Queen after all.”

“But I'm your maid servant.” I said nervously as my eyes locked onto the bulge in his underwear in fear it would start growing. “Please put your shorts on too sire.”

I saw him look around and pick them up, then put them on. I felt myself calm and I finally look at his face that was filled with worry.

“I can help you not kick them off by brushing your winter coat off sire.” 

His eyes perk up as he really loved being brushed.

“I would like that Kashina.” He said.

I grabbed his paw and pulled him to his mirror as I grabbed his brush.

“Looks like I'm going to need a pick me up too.” He said.

I looked at him and saw he was staring at his exhaustion.

“Afraid so sire.” I said.  
“Please call me Taten, Kashina. He said.

“Forgive me Taten.” I said.

I brushed his fur and he pressed harder on the brush as he purred loudly, making me smile as I loved his purr.

“I wish you can do this forever.” Taten purred with no voice at all, making me giggle. 

“I do to, if I can hear you speak purr all day long.” I said.

Once I was done brushing a pound of fur off him, I placed the brush back, then back to him and saw him staring at his fur clump.

“Do you wish me to sell it to the mothers?” I asked.

“I don't mind.” He said. “I love helping the kittens out, but keep half of the profit this time.”

I stared at the fur in shock.

“That's like five gold Chits your giving me sire.” I said nervously.

“Is that not enough?” He asked with worry on his face.

“No, that's way more than enough sire.” I said.

“Can I have that pick me up now?” He asked.

“Yes of course, what will it be, the tea?” I asked and saw his face fill with disgust just as I wanted to see. “Or the oil.”

“You know I hate tea.” He said.

“I know.” I said with a smile. “Just need to see that expression on your face.”

He smiled as I went to get the stimulation oil. Once I got It, I walked back to him and saw him staring at himself again, then he looked at me. I opened the bottle and squirted a glob of oil on him, then I started to rub it in, making him start purring again as I massaged his head before working my way down to his chest. A second later I felt my groin started to heat up again, but I ignored it and started to rub the oil in to his legs.

“What's that smell?” Taten asked. “It smells nice.”

I looked at his crotch and saw his shaft wasn't growing, making me look at his face and saw him sniffing the air, then he shrugged it off.

“I swear I smelled that when you woke me up too.” Taten said. “I just can't put my finger on what it is.”

I felt nervousness rise as my paws got closer to his groin as I started to rub his belly, then his back.

I stood up once I was done and took a deep breath.

“Done sire.” I said as I saw his eyes was now alert with energy.

“Thanks, I feel much better now.” He said. “I still wish to know what that smell is.”

“I can't smell anything sire.” I said, then he whine as he look passed me.

“Do I have to wear that heavy thing dad?” He whined.

“Yes son, it makes it so everyone can tell your the Prince.” My King said as I looked at him and saw him holding Taten's gold plate collar.”

My King walked passed me, then he sniffed the air as his eyes locked on me in confusion.

“I don't know what it is dad I never smelled it before.” Taten said as I stared at the King in fear. “I smelled it when I was trying to find my underwear too.”

I saw the King smile slightly as he knew what it was, then he placed the collar on Taten. He stare at the plate in frustration and I could hear him thinking, 'I hate this piece of shit', then he looked at his dad.

“Don't be Mister Grumpy son.” My King said with a chuckle. “It will become lighter when you become stronger. Now please go have fun with your friends.”

“She is the only friend I have dad.” Taten said.

“Well that needs to change.” My King said. “You need to have more than one friend. Go make some.”

He sighed and he walked passed me, then grabbed my paw as we walked out of the palace.

“Do you have anything in mind to spend our time this time?” Taten asked.

“No.” I said.

“I do.” Pence, one of my friends said.

I looked at him and saw him sniffing the air with slight lust in his eyes as he stared at me.

“I'm sorry, who are you?” Taten asked. “My dad knows everyone, but I don't.”

“I'm sorry for my rudeness sire, I'm Pence.” He said as he stared at my crotch, making me feel nervous.

“Okay first thing, stop making her nervous by staring at her like that.” Taten said.

Pence look at him as his face filled with nervousness from getting caught.

“Sorry sire.” He said. “Would you like to go to my secret base in the Newborn forest?”

“Sure.” Taten said. “I can't return to the palace until I make a new friend anyways.”

“I hope I can get a fish this time.” Pence said.

“That's my specialty.” Taten said.

Pence smiled and grab his paw, then started pulling him to the forest. Once we got to the river, Taten look up to the tree house forts.

“That was quick.” Pence said as he saw he found the base. “Can you get the fish please.”

“Sure.” Taten said and walked to the river.

I felt Pence grab my arm and turn me to him.

“You're in heat aren't you?” He whispered as he looked at my crotch again, then grabbed my crotch making me push him away as I saw his hard shaft through his pants.

“Stop it, the Prince will get angry.” I whined.

“Why?” Pence asked.

“He wants me as his Queen.” I said.

I saw his ears fall back in fear as he looked passed me. I look back and saw Taten holding three fish.

“That was quick.” He said as he grabbed a fish. “Thank you sire.”

“Why are you scared Pence?” Taten asked.  
“I'm not sire, I just don't want you to make me get the next round since I suck at it.” Pence said.

“Don't worry, I love the water.” Taten said as he gave me a fish.

I started to eat it, then he walk kicked up to the tree house.

“No way.” Pence said in disbelief.

I giggle and started to climb the tree after him a second later, something touch my crotch, making me gasp and fall off the tree, but Pence caught me.

“I'm sorry.” He said with worry on his face. “Your smell is so strong and it's overpowering me.”

He whip me back to the tree and I started to climb as fast as I could. Once I got to the tree house, I saw Taten looking around with impression on his face.

“Not a bad place you got here.” He said, then he saw the beds. “I'm going to try to get some extra energy if you don't mind.”

“No, I don't mind, that's what there there for.” Pence said. “I'm kinda tired too."

I walked to Taten as he laid down, then I laid on the bed next to him. Once he was asleep, I closed my eyes, but gasped as I felt someone pulling my underwear down. I opened my eyes and saw Pence's shaft was about to penetrate me. 

“No.” I cried, but he covered my mouth and shoved his shaft in my virgin slit as I saw him stare at me in pure lust.

I let out a whimper as he started to thrust his warmth in and out of me, then tore off my clothes as he started to get into it, making me cry in fear. Something move in the corner of my eyes.

“What the hell are you doing, get the hell off my Queen!” Taten yelled as he pulled Pence off me, then punched him in the face as cum shot all over me, making me whimper from the feeling of wanting more.

Taten toss Pence out of the tree house, making him grab the ledge and start sliding down to the ground. Taten looked at me in worry, then he started to lick me clean, but once he got to my crotch he looked at me in shock.

“You were making that smell?” Taten asked. “Do you have feelings for me too?”

I stared at his crotch, making him sigh.

“Please don't fear me.” He said. “I won't ever rape you.”

I looked at him in the face, then back to his crotch as I wanted it so bad, but I feared my King would find out. Confusion fill his face.

“I can't tell if that's fear on your face or not.” He said.

I reached out towards his shaft, but pulled back quickly as I looked at his face in nervousness, then I saw him smile.

“I see what's going on now.” Taten said. “You liked what he did to you, but not from him.”

I let out a shaky breath as he caught on way too quick for my liking.

“Please tell me if I'm getting the wrong message.” Taten said.

I stared at him, then took a deep breath, making him stare at me some more as he pulled out his sheathed shaft, making my heart start racing as I looked at his face and saw he was wanting to know if I wanted that. I reached over to his shaft and he smiled as I pulled back the skin, making him start to grow. I let go of him and watched as his shaft grew from is normal two inches to a massive six inch.

“Take me as your Queen sire.” I said nervously.

He giggled, then got on top of me as I spread my legs to give him access to me. He stare at my puffed up pussy as if he never saw one before, then he glance at me nervously before lined himself up and entered the front door.

“Oh God, so warm.” He moaned as he fell on me flat.

I grabbed his ass as he started to thrust into me, then I saw Pence stare at me in worry. I spread open Taten's ass, making Pence's shaft grow again as he looked at it, then he looked at me and I nodded. Taten look back, then to me.

You may enter slowly.” Taten said as he continued to thrust in me. “But I forbid you from her.”

I watched Pence climb on the bed, then pushed his well lubed cock into Taten's ass, making him moan.

"I never expected intercourse would feel this good.” He moaned.

A few seconds later I heard Pence moaning.

“May I give you your birthday gift sire?” Pence asked

“Yes please, anytime.” Taten said, then licked four of my eight nipples, making me go over the edge from the pounding he gave me.

Taten and Pence moaned as I felt my walls clamp around Taten, then I felt several loads of cum shoot deep within me.

“Thank you my future queen and man servant.” Taten moaned. “This was the best birthday gift ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
